The present invention relates to milling machines that are used in road surface repairs. Milling machines are typically utilized to remove a layer or layers of road surfaces in preparation for resurfacing. Milling machines are typically equipped with a milling drum and a moldboard. The moldboard may be located behind the milling drum and form part of a milling chamber that encloses the drum. Typically, milling machines are followed by a sweeper to clean up excess debris, aggregate, and fragments that remain on the milled surface. The drum and moldboard may be configured to direct milling debris toward a conveyer, which directs the debris to a dump truck to take off site.
Failure to clean the milled surface before resurfacing may result in poor bonding between the new layer and the milled surface. Typically, a sweeper is used to remove the debris and a distributor truck applies a tack coat to promote bonding between the milled surface and new layer of pavement. Generally, the sweepers that follow a milling machine are inefficient and the excess dust left may result in weak bonds between the new pavement and the milled surface.